


Tiny Merthur Drabbles

by Fighting4mydreams



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU, Aithusa - Freeform, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Canon Era, Drabble, Established Relationship, Husbands, M/M, Married Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merthur - Freeform, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), baby Aithusa, my first Merlin fan fiction, patenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4mydreams/pseuds/Fighting4mydreams
Summary: Arthur was skeptical at first, about adopting baby Aithusa. Scared that they weren’t ready to become fathers, not yet anyway. Scared about the responsibility of taking care of another human being. About teaching them of life and all that, while still ruling the kingdom
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. A King, A Knight, A Husband and… a Father

Arthur was skeptical at first, about adopting baby Aithusa.

Scared that they weren’t ready to become fathers, not yet anyway.

Scared about the responsibility of taking care of another human being. About teaching them of life and all that, while still ruling the kingdom.

But the very first time, of actually seeing and holding, that tiny baby girl, ‘with the porcelain skin, the fair blond hair, and eyes as blue as the sky on a sunny day,’ in his arms, all worries and doubt, went out the window, like it’s never been there in the first place.

Merlin more now, then ever, laughs and roll his eyes at at his husband, because Arthur “the once and future king and fearless knight of Camelot”, fussed over their tiny little princesses, just like a mother hen, like there’s no tomorrow…

And he calls “Merlin” a girl… Dollophead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just a quick little Drabble/promte, I made inspired by a gif post I saw on tumblr https://pen-dragonlord.tumblr.com/post/631601172312211456/tolkienlockian-cynical-marshmallow-theyre and I thought I would try and post it here as well


	2. The legend is told… In song

Baby Aithusa was restless and just wouldn’t stop crying, no matter what.

They all took a turn, soothing her with different degrees of success, but nothing really helped.

Not Gwens soothing calmness when telling her a bedtime story.

Or Leon’s awkward but kinda cute little dance, with here in his arms.

Not even Gaius baby friendly sleeping drought could do the trick.

Gwaines funny faces was no success either, nor Percivals light throwing her up and down.

Merlin and Arthur was at a loss, in what to do, to help their daughter.

Merlin even took to his magic, trying to make things appear and disappear, but to no avail.

So after three days of, almost non stop crying and very little sleep, they were all at their very last nerves.

It was now Arthurs turn sitting with Aithusa, she was laying in her crib wild awake and fussing.

Arthur lull the crib back and though, back and though, hoping something so simple just would do the trick,

Arthur had a fleeting thought, that no mission has ever been this difficult, not even that time when he had to conquer Camelot back and had to pull that sword out of that huge stone…

all of a sudden a thought starting to take off in his mind… He couldn’t, could he? He thought. What if it made it even worst?

He took a quick glance at Aithusa and then around the room to be sure it was just him and Aithusa and then took a shaking breath and started singing with an almost whispering…

_“A legend is sung Of when England was young And knights were brave and bold_ ”

Deep breath…

_“The good king had died And no one could decide Who was rightful heir to the throne”_

_“It seemed that the land Would be torn by war Or saved by a miracle alone And that miracle appeared In London Town With the sword in the stone”_

Aithusa had finally after almost three days, stop crying and was now looking at her father with a curious look on her face.

Arthur couldn’t believe it and gave here a big smile and continue making up the song as he got on.

_“Though they tried for the sword With all their might No knight In all the land”_

A big yarn from Aithusa

_“Could draw the wondrous blade From its resting place Its secret, they could not understand”_

Aithusa almost couldn’t keep her eyes open, And Arthur carried on

_“The one who was meant to rule the land And worthy of the throne He will seek the sword with a humble heart And not for himself alone”_

_“He will be the one who was born to claim The Sword In The Stone”_

Aithusa was finally asleep and Arthur as quietly as he could listed out of the room and closed the door quietly, resting his head on the door for a moment and breathing a sigh of relief, but when he turned he almost jump out of his skin, cause on the other side, there stood Merlin with the biggest smile on his face

“How long have you been standing there?”

He asked with a scowl on his face.

Merlin only smile even bigger and said with fondness and all the love for his husband.

“Long enough”

and gave him a lingering kiss on his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wasn’t planning on continue this, not right now anyway, but I saw this video on YT singing this song and it was on my mind all day and then this came to me whiled I was at work and I knew I just had to write it, or I would just forget it and then it would never happened, it’s a little rush I apologize but I just had to have out of the way. It hasn’t been beta read so all mistakes are mine


End file.
